cocoian_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coblisk Era
.Red = Daevic Empire Blue = The Siamese and British Empire Green = Eurokean and Araian Empire White = Unowned Stars = State Capitols]] Description The Coblisk Era is an era which Lord Astros ruled from 102 B.C. Through 163 B.C. Timeline An entire set of Coblisk Era history as taken from The Coblisk Era Timeline book. * 102 B.C. Astros gains rank of Lord, which starts the Coblisk Era. * 102 B.C. Approximately 400 ancient Iron artifacts are discovered in 14 ruined forts * 103 B.C. Tinus Samples are found to be a common material used by Cocoian Dust Rats, Ltd. * 104 B.C. Astros melds the Gold Lair into the ground with the Brass Lantern. * 104 B.C. The Cross Of Warlorn is stolen from the Church of Koseph. * 109 B.C. Wiliam Philidelphias is hired to be an heir of Lord Astros. * 111 B.C. Engini Minger, Jinal Minger, and Skire Minger are all killed by an unknown Cujoian Empires assassin at the same time, in the same place. * 115 B.C. The Okin Law Book is published by an unknown author. * 118 B.C. Koney , an infamous Cujoian Empires warlord. * 118 B.C. 2 copies of A Chronicle of the Daevas are discovered in a book store, both items are confiscated and taken away. * 120 B.C. Marlin begins a trip into the Great East of the Cocoian Isles. * 120 B.C. Cocoian Dust Rats, Ltd is advertised by around 30 percent more then normal. * 121 B.C. An expedition to the Kingdom of Aligadga is set by a group of archaeologists in attempts to obtain new artifacts. * 121 B.C. A test done on the Quantum Key is preformed to see if it can open certain locks deemed impossible to open by a Private Research Facility, 98.5 percent of all locks opened perfectly, while the 1.5 percent had some minor trouble to be opened. * 122 B.C. The expedition to the Kingdom of Aligadga is ended, around 13 artifacts are recovered, 4 of which are given to Lord Theodore S. Vonswartz for his Museum. * 122 B.C. The Old Crusaders Law sets 3 new bases in the Western parts of the Cujoian Grasslands. * 124 B.C. Marlin's trip to the Great East ends, and is documented by him. * 124 B.C. Approximately 40 thousand bars of iron are bought by Eurokeans. * 127 B.C. Dr. Philin dies from aging. * 127 B.C. Professor Henray Armitage is born. * 127 B.C. Sales in Cocoian Dust Rats, Ltd is dramatically increased by about 50 percent for about 2 months for unknown reasons. * 127 B.C. The remains of the lost Eurokean ship "Orliner" is discovered. * 127 B.C. Cocoian Dust Rats, Ltd sales decrease and go back to normal. * 145 B.C. Stone Tablets are popularized by Cokon * 145 B.C. A theory regarding the Daevites inevitable takeover of everything everyone holds near and dear to themself is popularized after being talked about by several big pieces of media. * 145 B.C. William Philidelphias buys an E.N.T "Iron Monster" M90 from Cocoian Dust Rats, Ltd. * 150 B.C. Lord Milos Herze passes away. * 146 B.C. The Black Shoe Theory is invented by Carl Larven. * 161 B.C. D.V. Murkator is born. * 162 B.C. Wiliam Philidelphias dies to poisoning. * 163 B.C. Lord Astros passes away, ending The Coblisk Era. Category:Timeline Category:Coblisk Era Category:Events